


A fierce Intervention

by bellatrix187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Some Swearing, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix187/pseuds/bellatrix187
Summary: When Karl Jenkins makes a homophobic and immature comment about her cousins relationship, Rose can’t help but intervene.





	A fierce Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- some homophobic language!

“Hey,” Albus beard from behind him, turning around to see Scorpius catching up to him on his way to double Herbology.  
“Sorry I’m late. I had to stay after with professor McVeigh to ask him a few questions about my last essay,” Scorpius explained, taking albus’ hand.

“It’s okay,” Said albus, smiling at his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek.  
“How is muggle studies going?” Albus had never been into studying muggle life the way Scorpius had, but Scorpius was fascinated by it. Albus remembered one time, before they even started dating, when Scorpius had been assigned a presentation on muggle communication.

“Albus it’s _fascinating_!” He had said. “They hire _people_ to deliver their mail! And they drive around in cars every morning and when it’s really far they use boats and planes and everything! And don’t even get me started on emails!” Scorpius with his eyes all lit up and his hands moving as he spoke was just too adorable and Albus wanted to kiss him right then and there.

“We have this whole research project on muggle medicine.” Scorpius explained as they walked across the found. “Everyone is assigned one specialty and I’m doing surgery!”

“Isn’t that the thing where they cut into your body with a knife?” Albus asked, appalled.

“It’s not as scary as it looks!” Said scorpius, appearing almost offended. “I already started my presentation in class today. I’m comparing all of these wizarding treatments to muggle surgeries and their effectiveness- Albus did you know that wizards still haven’t come up with a proper cure for appendicitis?” He didn’t wait for his boyfriend to answer. “They just give the patient a calming draught, wait for the appendix to burst, and then give them another potion to neutralize the peritonitis! They just leave the appendix in there! But I’ve been reading about it and it’s not as affective as muggle surgery. In fact, that’s the case with a lot of wizarding treatments! Their magical based, for convenience, but sometimes muggle remedies are just better even if they require more time- sorry, I’m rambling again.”

They had almost reached the greenhouses by now. Still hand in hand with Scorpius, albus shook his head.

“Don’t apologize. It’s adorable when you talk about something you’re so passionate about. You’re going to be the best healer in the world,” Albus couldn’t resist kissing him on the lips after saying this.

“Honestly, I don’t know how potter and malfoy’s roommates can put up with that,” Scorpius and Albus immediately pulled away from each other to see Karl Jenkins leaning against one of the greenhouses, surrounded by his gryffindor friends, with a smug look on his face. “If it were _me_ , I’d request to be moved to a private dorm. Or maybe one of them could be moved to the girls dormitory.” That got a laugh out of a few of his friends. Albus, red faced and practically boiling with anger was contemplating whether or not to say something. They usually never had to deal with homophobic assholes like Karl. For the most part, the student body didn’t seem to care that the two boys were now in a romantic relationship. Even the other sixth year slytherin boys really didn’t mind.

Before Albus could make his decision though, he heard a familier voice from behind him.

“Shut the fuck up, Karl,” Said Rose defensively. “You really just think it’s so funny to make bigoted, homophobic comments like that in 2023? Maybe _you_ should try snogging a boy. You haven’t been having much luck with girls lately.”

Karl looked taken aback. Rose was referring to the incident in the great hall just earlier in the week, when Karl obnoxiously and publicly asked rose to attend the next hogsmeade visit with him. Rose, being the kind and considerate person she was, politely declined as she was already planning on going with a different boy, Sam Green. Karl had been humiliated in front of the entire school and three days later students were finally starting to forget about it.

“Shut the fuck up you bitch. I’m sure the only reason Sam is going with you is because he’s gay too.”

“Don’t fucking call my cousin a bitch!” Albus suddenly intervened, drawing his wand while Scorpius watched him, shocked. It wasn’t like Albus to get involved in these types situations.

“Albus, I can handle this myself,” Rose muttered to him before casting a bat bogey hex on Karl. Immediately, a dozen bats flew out of his nose. Karl screamed and fell on the ground as the bats began to surround him, flapping their dark wings in his face. Karl fruitlessly tried to wave them away.

The surrounding students erupted in laughter, even the few Gryffindors Karl had been entertaining before. Albus and Scorpius couldn’t believe it. Rose would never duel another student right on the Hogwarts grounds in broad daylight.

The bats lingered for a few minutes before flying away, off into the forbidden forest, but not before Professor Longbottom came strolling into view.

“What’s going on?” He inquired, using an authoritative voice. While not as intimidating or scary looking as Professor McGonagall, Neville knew how to control his students just by changing his tone. Immediately the students who had been laughing shut up and Karl furiously stood up from the ground, his hair and robes completely disheveled and torn in some places.

“Weasley here thought it would be funny to cast a bag boogey hex on me,” he said, pointing to Rose, who was trying with all her might to keep a straight face.

“Is this true?” Neville asked incredulously, turning to Rose.

“If I may, Professor,” she began. “Karl was making homophobic comments about my cousin and his boyfriend,” she said confidently, crossing her arms. “I’m sorry I cast that hex, Professor. I let my anger get the best of me but I really just couldn’t let him get away with it.”

Neville sighed.

“While I don’t exactly approve of your method of dealing with the situation, I appreciate your honesty. May I ask you, Karl, Albus and Scorpius to come with me into greenhouse four with me for a moment?”

The four of them followed Neville into the greenhouse.

“As for the rest of the students, please wait for just a moment. Class will be starting momentarily,” he called over his shoulder before shutting the glass door behind him.

“Can someone explain to me what happened here?” Scorpius looked down at his feet, Karl leaned against the table, angrily crossing his arms while rose and Albus immediately jumped in.

“Karl saw Albus and Scorpius-“

“-said if he was our roommate-“

“-into the girls dormitory-“

“Slow down,” Neville held up his hands. “One at a time please.”

Albus and Rose looked at each other and rose gave a small nod to Albus who explained what had happened.

“And then he called her a ‘bitch’ and said her boyfriend was ‘probably gay,’ so she cast the hex.”

“Thank you, albus,” Said Neville. “Karl, is this true?”

Karl angrily crossed his arms again before muttering “whatever. She shouldn’t have cast that stupid hex on me. Look at my fucking robes!” He shouted. Neville ignored this.

“I am not condoning Rose’ response to your comments Karl, but you should know that they were quite insensitive. Hogwarts has always been a place of acceptance and tolerance of all genders and sexualities. I never want to hear anything of that sort ever again.  
I am going to be speaking with Professor McGonagall who will determine your punishment but I am also immediately removing seventy five points from Gryffindor-“

“Are you kidding me?” Shouted Karl.

“-and if I hear any more comments from you about Albus and Scorpius’ relationship- or any relationship here at Hogwarts, I can assure you I will be taking more points and you may face suspension or even expulsion from this school.”

Karl angrily walked past Neville out of the greenhouses and up towards the castle.

“I’m afraid McGonagall might give you a detention or two for the hex,” Neville turned to Rose after Karl left, ignoring his outburst.

Rose shrugged and gave a small smile.

“It was worth it.”

“If you don’t mind waiting outside for a minute I’d like to speak to Albus and Scorpius alone,” said Neville.

“No problem.” She obediently left the greenhouse and shut the door behind her.

“Are you two alright?” Neville asked the two boys at once.

“We’re okay,” Albus reassured his Professor and God father.

“Look- if anyone here is bothering you two please don’t hesitate to ask an adult to intervene. I know for a fact that any staff member at this school will not tolerate Karl’s behavior. Especially me. It is absolutely not okay and I don’t want you to think you have to put up with it.”

“Thanks, Neville,” Said albus quietly. “But honestly, Karl’s the first person that’s ever really bothered us about it. Our roommates don’t even care.”

“Well I’m here if you need me,” Said neville, looking both boys in the eye. “I don’t ever want you or anyone else to feel unsafe in this school.”

Albus and Scorpius nodded quietly.

 

Once Neville had brought his class into the greenhouse he gave a brief message, quite similar to the one he gave Albus and Scorpius, and said that if he ever heard another student repeating what Karl had said they would be docked at least a hundred house points and risk suspension or even expulsion from the school.

“Thanks, by the way,” Albus muttered to his cousin after Neville had sent the class off to put on their gloves and resume the work they had been doing the previous lesson.

“No problem,” said Rose. “Don’t think I did it just because you’re my cousin or anything,” she said nonchalantly.

“Thanks for the sentiment, Rose,” said Albus sarcastically, though he was grinning.

“Nice hex, by the way,” Scorpius, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole situation, added.

“Your mum taught it to me over the summer,” Rose said to Albus.

“What? Where?” Albus asked incredulously. “Why?” He added.

“Said it was a hex all women in the family needed to know,” she shrugged, pulling on her gloves and grinning.

“Does Lily know it yet?” Albus asked, trying to control the fear in his voice.

“You’ll find out one day,” Rose sighed before turning around and setting up her plant on the desk in front of Albus and Scorpius.

“Pray for me,” Albus muttered to his boyfriend.

Scorpius squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“You’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I’ve had in my head for a while. I typed this out in an hour before going to bed so don’t judge me too hard lol. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
